LWEAD
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew was a very unhappy honourary member of the (so-called) Magic Club in his community. Personally, despite his Sight, he didn't believe in magic. Or, rather, he didn't want to. It was just a bother to him, especially considering the incubus demon that is now insisting on hanging around him.


LWEAD chpt 1

18 Dec 18

* * *

Mathew could tell that the incubus demon was still hanging around. He could smell the sulfur in the air from the monster's last teleportation or whatever the hell it did thingie. And then the overwhelming scent of vanilla as the demon waved it's hand to replace the smell.

Mathew's nose curled slightly as he tried to ignore the slightly rotten stench still lingering slightly in his nostrils, and the fact that he could feel the being watching him.

With a sigh, he put down his schoolwork and called out to it, "Can you please show yourself? It's weird knowing you're here but not being able to see you too."

The demon, or Alfred as it had introduced itself to him a few weeks ago, suddenly came into view with a small puff of smoke and a wicked grin.

"Awww, honey, I didn't know you wanted to see me that badly. I would have come by much sooner if I'd known."

Mathew ignored him. Or at least, he tried to. All he'd wanted when calling out to the demon to show himself was for the watched feeling to go away. As someone with The Sight, he wasn't used to not being able to see the monsters in the dark. And though he found the demon annoying, it was better to see him and know where he was than to be ignorant of hwat the other was doing. Even if Mathew's biggest wish was for the other to go away altogether, somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not to mention the demon's continued assurances of how he would never go away…or the demon's continued utterances of exactly why and how he wanted the golden-haired blond.

To be fair, the demon was an incubus, and by this point, the other's whispers were no longer for something to blush at. He'd gotten over that embarrassment last week.

The demon, on his part, seemed to take that as a challenge to use as much of his powers as he could over Mathew, and to test to see exactly what lewd things Mathew would still react to.

All in all, Mathew found the demon to be utterly annoying, even if he was devilishly handsome.

Hence his current search for a way to fix the mistake of his friends who had accidentally brought the creature into existence, and send the demon back home…wherever that was.

Alfred, for his part, found all of his attempts downright amusing, and seemed to delight in telling him so.

Mathew looked up with a glare at the demon, and threw a fistful of purified Himalayan salt at the other.

Alfred, of course, only laughed. "Boy, do you really believe in that stuff?"

Mathew scowled and went back to his book.

Even if it had been his friend from Norway's fault…at least she had been kind enough to help him in his search to find a way to get rid of the demon, and had helpfully given him a large stack of her books to read.

Too bad not much of it made sense.

Sure, Mathew had always been able to See the creatures of the night, but he`d never had an interest in any of them so a lot of what he was looking through was entirely new to him, and he was really wishing that he could just go outside and talk to normal creatures like his friends in the forest instead of the blond demon that was even now flashing his slight fangs at him and trying to….entice? him with his blue eyes.

Mathew rolled his own violet-eyes and slammed his book shut.

"You're always such a distraction whenever you show up."

Mathew winced. Whoops, wrong thing to say. The demon was probably going to take that sexually, wasn't he?

The demon smirked, and again Mathew felt it's powers of enticement hit him, and fall away. At least his Sight protected him a little bit. That was honestly the only consolation to the current situation.

The demon's smirk dimmed a bit when Mathew again did not immediately try to snog the life out of him or even move towards the demon in any way. Undaunted, he sidled closer himself to run a finger along Mathew's cheek, letting his claw dig in slightly at the end, just enough to turn Mathew's head to face him fully but not enough to hurt his little human. "I should certainly hope you find me a distraction," the demon whispered into Mathew's ear, making sure to let his breath ghost out along the shell of it and gave a light lick down the small blond's neck.

To which the lithe Canadian shuddered, but it was in disgust and not in the lust that the demon had hoped to cause.

Mathew's purple eyes flashed, and the demon let out a whoof of air as the slightly smaller male hit him in the chest.

"Get away from me, please," Mathew muttered. And keeping the book between himself and the demon strode towards the door of his room.

"Awwww," Alfred said and looked up at him blinking, and starting to walk after the other when he saw how Mathew had grabbed a sweater and a scarf on his way. "Wait, where are you going?"

Mathew looked back at him and glared. "Far away from you!"

Mathew tried to slam the door closed, but thinking of how his father wouldn't be happy about it and about how he found the action would have been too melodramatic himself…he ended up just shutting it a bit harder than normal in the demon's face, and hurried down the stairs.

He knew the demon could easily go through the door, or open it like a normal person, but it made him feel better for the small acts of rebellion he could have against the stalkerish demon.

All Mathew wanted right now was to head out back to his little forest path and spend some time talking to the animals there.

Honestly, why his friend had ever gotten it into her head that he was lonely and needed someone in his life to spice it up was beyond him. She and her friend from Hungary must have been on drugs or marijuana or something.

Mathew huffed and burrowed his face deeper into his scarf, but risked a quick glance back at his home as he did.

Good, the demon didn't look like he'd followed him, this time, at least. Maybe he'd finally get to have some peace and quiet and play with his pet bear a bit…

* * *

 **Interested?**

 **Any guesses on how the demon got there? Who are those female friends of his? What was their reasoning for summoning the demon?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **What does LWEAD stand for?**

 **I look forward to providing hints to those that try to answer ;)**


End file.
